The Last Word
by treealchemy
Summary: Post end of series. Will and Magnus head topside to investigate when an abnormal is found dead but soon find they have bigger problems. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was a bit stuck for this one at first. I wrote the canyon, then blood, thought "how can I stick lamia in next," then whoosh! The rest just fell onto the page. Each prompt steered what I was writing in a different direction when the last started to dry up. And here's the result. Enjoy.

**WARNINGS**: mention of rape

.

The Last Word

Prompts: canyon; blood; lamia; rape; wind; alien; office; yacht;

.

.

The canyon was deep and foreboding. There was blood everywhere. No one had seen a lamia in centuries, but here, now, lay a dead husk of such a creature.

"Who would do such a thing?" My companion asked.

I look at him. Sad eyes reflecting my complex emotions. Lamiae. Dangerous. Beautiful. A definite threat to humans. But loving, nurturing to the young.

"Isn't it obvious?"

He didn't answer. I didn't expect him to.

...

...

...

"Is it- Did they-" He trailed off.

I knew what he was trying to ask. Rape. I'd thought the same myself the second I'd set eyes on the poor creature. There were just too many signs.

I sighed.

"I believe they may have. ...Whoever they may be."

He looked at me questioningly.

"It is not right to make accusations without just reason. I do have my theories, and I admit I do believe I know who did this.

"This, however," I said indicating the poor female's torturous last moments, "seems ...not ... ...like... them."

.

The wind howled around us as we carried the tragic form back through the dark canyon.

"Night will be on us soon." It wasn't a question. Just an observation.

"It will." I agreed.

.

We're stopped at a junction. They're checking most cars. We don't look like tourists, but we don't look like locals either.

"Hello officer." I say cheerfully in an Indonesian accent. Not my first choice but it was the only cover I could get at short notice. I hope it doesn't draw too much interest.

The man leans in with a grin.

Just my luck, the guard likes Asian girls. I take advantage and flutter my eyelids, putting on a 'pretty and innocent' face. I don't expect much, I'm not Asian and he'll realise the second he sees my face, hopefully it's all about the accent with this one.

Beside me, I hear Will mutter a quick prayer. He doesn't do religion but I understand why he feels the need to right now.

I find myself hoping that if, hopefully not but if, they check the trunk - something I feel terrible about but had to do - they'd assume the lamia was an alien. Or better yet a prop, dummy, or something for a show. Our papers say we're film makers after all.

We wait.

He scans the car with his torch.

...

He scans our faces.

...

He stands.

...

...

He indicates for us to drive on.

Breathing out, we do.

.

We were back at the office. The office. A joke. We were in a motel room. No need to draw attention to ourselves. I was supposed to be dead after all.

"Magnus."

I turn. Will is standing by the window. The lamia lay on the bed, a plastic sheet between it and the covers.

"I don't think we can stay here."

I don't ask but he continues.

"I think we're found. Look."

He's pointing but very subtly, he clearly believes we are being watched.

I turn my gaze the way he indicates. Yes, we are being watched. Two men on the roof opposite. Likely two more on ground level somewhere. I thank my forethought, black wig and glasses. Not shades, just glasses. To break up my face, make it harder to recognise me.

"Do you think they know?"

It's an open question, could mean anything. I assume he means who we are or about the lamia.

"Probably." I answer.

Just then there's a knock at the door.

We freeze.

I look at the form on the bed.

Will reacts first. Throws a sheet over it. And a blanket over that.

I walk to the door.

There's another knock. Just the one.

"I know you're in there." A voice on the other side says.

I place my gloved hand on the door handle.

"I know who you work for. You're hard to find, your people. I have a job for you."

I trade glances with Will. He nods. I know, somewhere, he has a weapon ready.

I open the door.

"Hello." Says the man standing there.

I don't answer immediately. I check him over quickly before I speak. "Come in." Polite but curt.

He enters. Almost sits on the bed. Stands by the wardrobe instead.

"I'll be blunt." He says. Straight to the point, good. "We need help."

"Who's we?" Will asks.

The man looks at him. "An investor." He states vaguely. "Unimportant. What is important is why. We found something. They won't tell me what so don't ask."

"You don't really know anything about us do you?" Will again.

The man reluctantly shakes his head. "No. But my employers do. They said to tell you that it's not what happened but to who. And then show you my arms." He finishes by rolling up one sleeve.

I can't help but stare. This man's an abnormal? The pockets on his arms and the scaly nature of the skin around them suggest so.

I signal to Will my interest.

"Alright. I'll bite. What's in it for us?" I ask the man.

"The use of our labs and other facilities."

Will and I share a significant look.

"Where?" I ask.

.

The ocean is flat and the ship steady as our helicopter lands on the helipad. A personal yacht. I don't know why but Tesla sprang to my mind when the man'd first said it.

We still don't know the reason we're here.

The four men watching us from earlier are reverently carrying the lamia in a hastily acquired coffin. More discreet and easier to buy, in most places, than a body bag - fewer questions.

We enter the body of the ship, are led down towards the stern.

As we pass the labs, the men carrying the lamia break away from the group. I make to follow.

"I promise. She will remain untouched. Please, we will only be a short while." The man, the abnormal, placates my worries easily. I trust him. I'm not sure why. Behind me, Will grunts but doesn't say anything.

We continue towards what turns out to be a guest suite. One that has been redecked as a miniature hospital, complete with theatre.

Will groans as we enter.

I look the way he is.

I was right.

"What happened to him?" Will asks.

"We're not fully sure." The man answers.

"I can talk for myself." The patient adds snarkily. Typical Tesla.

I walk up to the bed. He looks bad. I haven't seen him this bad in decades. Longer even. I think the last time was when he was human.

"What happened Nikola?" I ask, cutting to the chase. I know why I'm here and I'm not leaving yet. But I need to know.

"Helen." He says. "I think she's back."

My blood runs cold for a moment before I recover. "Who?"

What he says turns my blood to ice. "Afina."

.

edit 28/10/13: spacing corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As requested, The Last Word is expanded. Enjoy.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

_"Helen." He says. "I think she's back."_

_My blood runs cold for a moment before I recover. "Who?"_

_What he says turns my blood to ice. "Afina."_

.

"What do mean she's back? She can't be. I thought you said she was standing next to the map when it exploded?"

I absently notice Will seems to be panicking slightly, I can't blame him, but as yet I can't find the words to reassure him either.

"Have you seen her? I mean actually seen her?"

A good question. I snap back to reality.

"What actually happened Nikola?" I ask. Silence falls.

"Well, you know how you faked your death and blew up the sanctuary?"

I roll my eyes at the tone of the reminder.

"Well since everyone thinks you're dead, others have been filling in the gap. Understandably, occasionally one or two have contacted me to lend a hand." Behind me Will snorts. Tesla shoots him a glare and then continues. "The last job was at a dig of sorts and at first the location didn't mean anything to me."

"The Praxian-turned-vampire stronghold."

"No."

He must have noticed my expression if the look on his face is anything to go by.

"It was nearby but not there. No, later the dig headed that way but that was after."

"After what?" Will.

I didn't notice before but now I see the whole room is enrapt by the story.

"There was a group of us, two of the SCIU scientists- yes Helen, SCIU. They've got their fingers in everything now you're apparently out of the picture. -A couple of the finder's people and me. We were investigating a site, nothing particularly special. I'd just noticed the markings, little things that indicated vampires, when we were attacked." He paused.

"They caught us by surprise. And yes, they were definitely vampires. Unsurprisingly I was the only survivor."

.

We're following Tesla towards another suite. He's taking us to see Gerard, the owner of the yacht and a fan of mine apparently.

"If Afina continues her campaign against humans, now that Praxis is gone we'll be done for."

"No need to state the obvious Junior."

"I agree it will be bad, Will, but I don't think it will be that bad. I mean the vampires have been defeated before and we are much more advanced now whereas the vampires, Afina, have been suspended since before their species downfall." I reason.

My words don't seem to ease Will much.

.

I notice Will is eyeing up the bottles on the shelf. Vodka, Gin, Brandy, nothing weak. He looks a little green.

"It's the responsibility of every citizen of this planet."

"That means little in the long run." I argue. "It is just words."

Gerard sighs. "This argument is unending. We should both cease in our attempts to persuade the other of our own ways merit."

"Agreed."

Gerard gets up, walks over to the drinks, begins pouring a glass for himself, another two glasses empty beside his own. "Brandy?"

"Sure." Will nods after a breath.

I shake my head. "Not for me thank you."

"Ah, yes. The lamia. So sad." Gerard says sadly, returning to his seat with the two glasses. He hands Will his and then leans back into his chair.

"I suppose you'll be wanting to deal with that soon."

I nod. "Of course. Although this takes priority."

"Of course."

...

...

"You should consider enlarging the sanctuary network again."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Should we fail to deal with Afina your sanctuaries may be our only viable option."

"You mean like Hollow Earth?" Will asks leaning forward.

"Yes. It worked for them. We have to face the truth, perhaps a precautionary defensive measure is the wisest course of action."

I consider his words carefully.

"True, however the vampires know the tactic and will most likely be prepared for such a move."

"A decoy perhaps?" He sips his glass. "Forgive an old man his naivety. You and your people are much better prepared for the coming war than anyone else still of this world."

We sit in silence for a while, the men nursing their drinks.

"How did the humans from before defeat the vampires?" Gerard asks suddenly, a contemplative look on his face. "Or was it just an anomaly? Would it be unwise to repeat?"

"Probably." Will mutters into his glass.

"I'm not aware of the details but perhaps it would be wise to make our own plans rather than repeat history. I have no doubt that, despite not occurring personally to them, some of the vampires Afina has available will be able to discover more details than us and thus be prepared for the possibility."

Gerard nods. "As I thought too. Perhaps a more political approach?" He offers.

"What do have in mind?" I ask, although I already suspect.

My expression must give me away because Gerard simply smiles.

"What?" Will asks, looking between us.

"Tesla." I answer.

"What?"

"It is something to consider." Gerard confirms.

Will looks aghast. "No. That's- Remember everything he's done." He finishes, turning on me.

"Will." I say comfortingly. "Against Afina, I would happily give Nikola power." I turn to Gerard. "But it would be beneficial to look at all avenues before settling on one. As Will says Tesla has a tendency to go too far sometimes."

"Understatement." Will snorts. "We don't even know for sure it's Afina."

"That's very true." I say. "We have nothing to confirm that this is Afina. It does seem unlikely that she would survive a blast designed by Hollow Earth scientists specifically for vampires. No, I think there's a very good chance we're dealing with the remnants of her army."

"The vampires lower in the caves?"

"Yes. It is believable that part of that group not only survived but were woken by the blast."

Gerard nods agreement, even Will seems to agree with my theory.

"So, not quite as bad."

"Well, no, because if Magnus's right, we don't know anything about their leader, if they have one." Will says.

"Agreed. Gerard, your suggestion of a political approach does lend itself to both situations. I'll talk to Tesla later."

Gerard nods. "Thank you." He stands. "Now, I'd rather be a better host but I have to ask if we can call it a night for today. I feel my age nowadays. Guest suites have been prepared for each of you."

I nod standing. Beside me, Will gets up too.

"Mal will show you where they are."

"Thank you."

We leave Gerard and I head to the lab.

"Now?" Will asks as I enter. "Right, yes, it helps you think." He taps his temple and starts to turn. "I'm going to find Mal. Night Magnus."

"Night Will."

.

AN: Tesla has a nickname for Will doesn't he? I think he does but I can't remember it. I've had to use 'William' instead.

I think, maybe, there will be 4 chapters in total.

.

edit 28/10/13: 'William' is now 'Junior.' Thanks to lilliant456 for the suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3 and I have to admit, I don't think I've managed to capture the same tone for these last two as in the first chapter. Please, tell me what you think.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

_"We have nothing to confirm that this is Afina. It does seem unlikely that she would survive a blast designed by Hollow Earth scientists specifically for vampires. No, I think there's a very good chance we're dealing with the remnants of her army."_

_"If Magnus's right, we don't know anything about their leader, if they have one." Will says._

_"Agreed. Gerard, your suggestion of a political approach does lend itself to both situations. I'll talk to Tesla later."_

_We leave Gerard and I head to the lab._

_"Now?" Will asks as I enter. "Right, yes, it helps you think." He taps his temple and starts to turn. "I'm going to find Mal. Night Magnus."_

_"Night Will."_

.

The sun is rising, I can see it through the window.

"Please tell me you haven't been here all night." Will stands at the door.

I smile and breathe a laugh gently.

"I hadn't realised the time." I lie, I had.

"Always working."

I laugh again. "That's my motto." I say with another smile.

"You're nervous." He tells me. "I've known you long enough I can tell."

I drop my false expression, hesitate, just for a moment.

"You're right. It's this whole thing." I raise my hands as if to indicate the room and beyond. "I thought I'd left this."

"Magnus this is what you do. You're good at this."

"Because I had to be, Will. I," I pause, think what I want to say. "I just didn't expect to be thrown back in so soon."

"I'm alright." I say as an afterthought.

"Get some sleep." Will orders.

He hands me my jacket from the chair I'd dumped it on last night.

I take in the room.

"I have things to do." It sounds pathetic even to me.

"Sleep. Even you need it Magnus."

.

The clouds are rolling passed my window. The suite Gerard arranged is lovely. It reminds me of my room at the sanctuary. I smile to myself, old times.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens slowly. I'm still lying on the bed, on top of the covers, staring out the window.

I feel a weight beside me.

Suddenly a flower brushes my nose.

"Nikola stop that." I say knocking it away and turning to face the vampire.

"You've looked better." I say cheekily.

He's holding a tulip, I absently wonder where he got it from before more important matters make themself known to my rested mind.

I sit up.

"I need to talk to you."

"Missed me?"

The months apart had served to make me forget what it was like to hold a conversation with the man.

"Yes." I admit.

His face lights up with surprise and joy.

"I hope you've grown up since we've last met."

He looks at me mock offended. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Did Gerard mention anything to you?" I ask, cutting through our usual banter. In the back of my mind I know time should be a precious commodity now.

Tesla's brow furrows. "About what? Afina?"

"We don't think it's her." I tell him. "It still might be but at first glance it doesn't seem likely."

"I may have over-stated things a little." He admits reluctantly.

"It was a fair guess considering."

"So what's the plan?" He asks suddenly.

It catches me off guard and I have to take a moment to rebalance myself.

"Gerard suggested a different approach, last night, that I wanted to talk to you about."

I can tell I have him hooked. It crosses my mind he already knows and I wonder if he and Gerard were plotting before I arrived.

He reads my mind. "Gerard did put forward a suggestion of me becoming a politician a few days ago." He says.

"Oh did he?" I answer. "What did you think? I must admit, the idea of you with official power worries me."

"Oh thank you. I did a good job in SCIU didn't I?"

"You used them." I remind him. "Stole huge amounts of money to fund your newest science project."

He's wearing an offended expression again. He's about to speak but I cut him off. "I will say you did seem to be doing a good job otherwise."

"Thank you." He says in an 'I've won' manner.

I smile at him.

"You're genuinely thinking of using his plan, aren't you?" He asks.

"It's not much of a plan, but yes. But I want to know what you think of it, Nikola. You'd be in the middle of everything after all."

He doesn't answer.

I think I've actually succeeded in making him speechless.

"So?" I prompt.

"You want me to find the vampires, the ones who attacked me, and try to talk them into doing what I say despite the fact that I'm significantly younger than all of them and, to use Afina's words, a 'mongrel'?" He asks.

I see his point. "Yes." I admit.

"No biggy then."

I laugh. I can't help it.

"Nikola, if anyone can do it, I'm sure you can." I say. That cheers him up.

His ego makes me smile. Too easy. What's worse, I know he knows it.

"I can but try." He concedes highly.

.

"Should I be worried?" I ask. I'm back in Gerard's suite. "Nikola mentioned he'd been here a few days. Has there not been any activity from the vampires since?"

Gerard sighs and looks directly at me before turning towards the door in a follow me gesture.

"We've been monitoring the area," he says as we walk through the ship, "but it seems, no, there hasn't. We think it's a case of us disturbing them otherwise we wouldn't have even known."

Will joins us as we enter what seems to be Gerard's control room for not only his ship but everything else as well. Once we enter, I see Tesla has already made himself at home, claimed territory possibly.

Gerard walks up to an empty console.

"I've had my people send satellites over the area of the caves and the dig. Look." The images flash up on the wall screen beside us. "Nothing to indicate inhabitants. We believe they've already moved on, perhaps even last year, we don't know."

I stare at the various views.

"And this is recent?"

"Yes. We have, however, dug up a few older shots, nothing as sophisticated of course, they didn't know to look at the time."

New images appear on the screen, the old ones shrunken in the background.

"These indicate perhaps a few hundred vampires, we can't be sure."

I nod and study the shots. Yes possibly. "When we're these taken?"

"Various times. But these," he points, "are from four months ago." He points again. "And these, from eleven months ago."

I see the difference.

"Obviously comparing the two images directly is unwise due to their different natures but I think we can say that not all of the vampires suspended in the stronghold survived the blast or were awoken."

"I agree." I say. I point at the four month old image. "Is this the best we have from this time?"

"Unfortunately yes. As you can see, the mass we assume to be the vampires have disappeared entirely since then." He brings the relevant newer image to the front beside its sibling. "I've asked my people to isolate a unique signature for vampires from these shots so that we can, in theory, scan the globe for likewise signs."

I nod. A good idea.

"Can you do that?" Will asks.

"Easily. It's just a matter of finding a difference."

Will shakes his head. "I meant the scan the globe part. Isn't there some kind of law against it, won't there be governments trying to stop you?"

Gerard looks away guiltily for a second.

"I admit, in order to successfully search for these signs, I plan to bring SCIU on board."

"Really?" Will. Eyebrows raised.

"A little bit risky isn't it?" I ask.

Tesla has joined us now.

"A necessary risk." Gerard answers.

.

AN: Okay, maybe significantly more than 4 chapters. They keep talking. I can't make them stop. Once I start one thing they go on and on until I've got to the end and think 'oh! That's that chapter then.' The plan said 4 chapters. Bye bye plan.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

.

.

_"You want me to find the vampires, the ones who attacked me, and try to talk them into doing what I say despite the fact that I'm significantly younger than all of them and, to use Afina's words, a 'mongrel'?" He asks._

_"Nikola, if anyone can do it, I'm sure you can." I say._

.

_"As you can see, the mass we assume to be the vampires have disappeared entirely since then. I've asked my people to isolate a unique signature for vampires from these shots so that we can, in theory, scan the globe for likewise signs."_

_Gerard looks away guiltily for a second._

_"I admit, in order to successfully search for these signs, I plan to bring SCIU on board."_

_"A little bit risky isn't it?" I ask._

_"A necessary risk."_

.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Gerard as we walk the deck. The sun is low on horizon, the daylight slipping away. I glance at my watch, still only early evening.

Gerard's nursing a whisky this time and I can't help but think he'd look out of place without a neglected drink in his hand.

"Trial and error." he says.

I look at him.

"In my book, trial and error is the best method of discovery."

"An interesting motto." I say.

"But effective nonetheless, would you not say?" We stand by the rails and he glances at his drink. "To be honest, right now I feel I'd rather a nice cup of strong coffee."

I think of a nice cup of tea, freshly brewed and sitting on an empty desk. Daydreams.

We watch the sun fall slowly for a few moments before I offer company for the dreamed drinks.

We leave the outside world to its business and head into the belly of the ship towards the canteen. We pass Will as we enter, talking to members of Gerard's crew.

"Magnus." He calls when he notices me.

"Will." I signal I've heard and for him to come over to the drinks stand with us.

He bids his farewell to the crew members and joins us as I make myself my beloved tea.

"I've just heard from Abbey, via Mal, unofficial of course, that something's been found out in the denser mountains, towards the desert." I nod, he continues. "It doesn't look like SCIU planned to share it with outsiders but it looks like it could be the missing vampires. Maybe we should check it out? You know, before SCIU get there and cause world war three."

The thought scares me because I know how true it could be but I don't show it. I turn to Gerard.

"I'm with young Zimmerman." he says. "We should investigate promptly. Perhaps I could persuade yourselves and our resident vampire to lead the team?"

I smile at the hint.

"I was going to ask anyway."

.

I pull my jacket closed, the heat from the desert has faded and now it's quite chilly. Beside me Will is shivering.

"You alright there Will?" I ask.

"Fine. Just got cold quickly."

Our guide, Nigella, passes him her spare set of gloves. Will nods thanks.

"My readings say we're close to the outlaying signatures." She informs us as she studies what appears to be her phone. I walk to her side to see for myself.

"You can get an app for anything nowadays." I say as she shows me the screen.

She laughs. "You really can."

.

We head up into the mountains, the maps we have tell us there's a valley soon.

"Wow." Will and Nigella pause at the bend. I reach them and stare at the scene ahead.

"They worked fast." Will says without turning away.

"Golden Age remember children." Tesla says, walking straight past. I follow, not wanting to leave him alone just yet, two types of worry running through me.

"Remember what happened a few days ago, Nikola. We don't know what kind of greeting we'll get."

"Not good if the Praxian greeting was anything to go by." Will adds, joining us.

I shudder internally at the suggestion.

We walk towards the young vampiris city cautiously. It doesn't take long before we're noticed. I wonder as we walk whether they knew about us before we reached the valley.

We halt just short of the settlement's boundary.

"Hello." Tesla says in his usual cheerful manner.

It takes a moment and then one of the watching figures joins us, another stands nearby within earshot.

"Greetings, humans and... bloodkin?" The vampire says. "My name is Theraus."

I smile and bow my head in polite greeting. Beside me Will and Nigella decide to take it a bit further and actually bow their torsos slightly to Theraus. Tesla merely repeats my gesture.

"Hello Theraus, my name is Helen." I say, hand to chest. "And this is Nikola." I indicate, he waves. "Will." He nods. "And Nigella." She smiles and nods shakily.

"May we enter your lovely settlement?" I ask as politely as I can.

Theraus seems to consider us for a moment before he answer. "Yes. Follow me."

We do as he asks.

.

"We are aware they are some differences since our sleep began." Theraus is saying.

We're sat in a new building that I would happily call a senate. It's empty except for us, Theraus and four other vampires introduced as Hira, Medusa, Kronus and Harus.

"Yes, there have been many that I'm aware of." Tesla agrees. I nod confirmation.

"Tell us, what are you? You smell of vampiris blood but do not seem to be one of our kind." Medusa asks.

I smile at the female vampire. "In my youth, myself and four friends experimented with source blood. Vampire blood." I add for clarification. "We each developed different results. I found myself with the gift of longevity, whereas Nikola, here, found his vampiris heritage was awoken."

She nods and returns to merely watching the conversation.

"Do you know what has occurred to our queen, Afina?" This time it is Harus who speaks.

Tesla looks to me and I shift uncomfortably.

"I-" Tesla cuts me off. "There was an incident with a map to Praxis." He tells the listening vampires. "It was rigged to explode when accessed in the vicinity of a vampire or those of vampiris blood."

Theraus closes his eyes, as do the other vampires. He sighs. "That is unfortunate." He says at last.

"How did this incident occur?" Harus again.

This time I don't let Tesla speak for me. "It was me." I admit. "I offered her the map in exchange for humanity and all other sentient life on the surface of earth. And also for myself."

Theraus' expression is hard when he looks at me. "Explain." He orders.

"Afina was determined to rule again. We couldn't allow it." Tesla says.

"We did try reason, explanations, but to no use. She shared her plans with us but I assume that was because she intended to kill us."

"She actually tried to kill me." Tesla adds. "Because I a 'mongrel.'"

"That is no reason." Hira states. It's the first time she has spoken.

"There is no reason to reduce stock when your numbers are low." Medusa agrees.

"We must consider the consequences of your actions." Theraus tells us. "But before we ask you to leave, please do tell us of your full reasons for coming here."

"The human race has found its feet after, the fall of the, vampires who followed Afina's brother. We believe attempts to return to what was normal for both races will only lead to war."

Theraus seems interested, less angry.

Tesla continues. "There are groups within the human governments who will most likely try to impose human ways upon you." There was a grunt of disapproval, most likely from Kronus. "We came here today to reach you before they come looking. To ask you to consider a compromise between our two races."

Tesla turns to look at me. "Helen, here, has been leading the fight for non-humans to live alongside humans in peace. I'm sure with her experience of dealing with these humans we can come to some sort of agreement."

Tesla stops talking and we wait hopefully.

.

AN: I finally persuaded them to leave the ship! And they've found Afina's vampires. Now what...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yep, definitely not 4 chapters. And oh look, they're back on the ship.

.

CHAPTER 5

.

.

_"The human race has found its feet after the fall of the vampires who followed Afina's brother. We believe attempts to return to what was normal for both races will only lead to war."_

_"There are groups within the human governments who will most likely try to impose human ways upon you. We came here today to reach you before they come looking. To ask you to consider a compromise between our two races."_

_Tesla turns to look at me. "Helen, here, has been leading the fight for non-humans to live alongside humans in peace. I'm sure with her experience of dealing with these humans we can come to some sort of agreement."_

_Tesla stops talking and we wait hopefully._

.

We're back on the yacht, waiting for a reply from Theraus and the vampires. Time seems to be moving slowly.

Will is watching the TV in the recreational room, a documentary on the life of giraffes. I don't think it was his choice.

Gerard has his usual glass of alcohol on the go as he patrols his floating empire.

I'm standing in the lab with a knife my hand, staring at the blade.

"Isn't it traditional to use a scalpel for that?"

I didn't hear Tesla enter.

"I thought you were preparing for your big night." I tease.

He's accepted his role as a sort of vampire-human diplomat now. When Theraus replies, we expect the need to set up a discussion between governments and it will be Tesla's job to negotiate between the two. I realise I'm kidding myself, it'd be SCIU taking the human side rather than the UN or others. But that's only if the reply is positive.

"I thought I'd visit my favourite English doctor." He replies in the same tone.

I smile weakly.

"There's something bugging me about this case." I tell him.

"The lamia?"

"Hm. There's something, off."

He comes to stand beside me. We look at my notes and the covered form.

"These wounds," he says studying the enlarged photos, "they don't look like knife wounds."

"That's what I thought." I agree.

"Explains why you were staring at that knife when I walked in." He adds with a cheeky smile.

At that moment, Mal arrives at the door.

"Magnus, you're needed in the control room." He says.

I thank him, return the body to the fridge and head off. Tesla follows.

.

"Magnus." Will greets me.

"We've discovered a possible problem." Gerard informs me, cutting in.

"Yes."

"After we heard about the settlement, Gerard didn't call off his people." Will tells me. "They've found a way of pinpointing a group of vampires and even though we can't check the whole planet-"

"You've found another group of vampires?" Tesla asks Gerard.

"Yes. We scanned the area near the vampire stronghold, and near the new settlement. Basically anywhere we could without issues arising." He pauses and Will takes over again.

"It's near where we found the lamia. And I don't think they're friendly."

"Why not?" I ask. What had they seen?

"Theraus contacted us while we were rescanning to check it wasn't a glitch."

"Yes." I prompt again.

"They don't know anything about this other group."

"Weren't they mad? You basically admitted to spying on them." Tesla.

"No. They apparently understand and would have done so too had they been able."

"Are they going to check it out or do they want us to?" I ask.

"We've just sent a message to ask that same question." Gerard informs me.

"Turns out vampires don't have basic comms yet." Will adds.

.

The message came.

We were to meet at the settlement. The same four of us as before.

.

"You're information, it seems, was incorrect." Theraus says inspecting the horrific wound marring his shoulder.

We must look confused because he continues. "Afina lives."

I hear Nigella gasp. I think I hear Will and Tesla choke but I may be hearing things.

"She leads the group?" I ask.

Theraus nods and signals for one of the younger vampires rushing around the returned group to bring him a fresh shirt.

"We arrived at the location your people gave us and indeed found more of our kind. It seems, however, they do not share our plans of compromising with the current dominate race, humans."

"They did this?" Will asks, indicating the injured vampires surrounding us.

"Yes. And I believe you're statements about Afina to be correct. She is no longer Our queen."

Out of courtesy I don't speak but merely nod and smile lightly.

"We will deal with this problem ourselves." Theraus says. "Our agreement still stands. We will attempt this, harmony among our kinds."

"You don't have to do it alone. We won't interfere if you don't want us to but know that we'll help wherever we can."

"Harmony starts with helping one another in a crisis." Will states. Nigella subtly elbows him.

Theraus bows his head in thanks.

"Do we know how she survived?" Tesla asks.

Theraus looks at him.

"No. But I don't think it was natural."

Will and I trade glances.

.

"Spill it."

Nigella is staring at me and Will in turn as we take the 'copter back to the yacht again.

"What?" Will asks.

"I saw that look you gave each other at the vampire settlement. So spill it."

I like Nigella, she reminds me at times of Ashley.

"We were wondering if maybe there was maybe a human aspect to this thing with Afina." Will says.

"What? Like the Cabal? But, you know, obviously not." She asks.

"Yeah. Tesla. Did SCIU do any research into vampires or similar areas while you were there?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "No. I don't recall anything. But then if they were really serious about messing around with things they shouldn't like the Cabal, they'd probably go out of their way to keep me out of the loop."

I agree. It's the kind of project that would be on a need-to-know basis.

"We need to look into the possibility." I tell 'copter.

.

"The SCIU have an alibi." Gerard says when I tell him my and Will's theory. "They outwardly appear to have no idea about either group of vampires."

I frown. But they discovered the signs first.

Gerard reads my face. "Yes. I believe someone up top has been forcing the game in their direction. Information being distorted, cases claimed to have been investigated that have in fact not. No, I don't think it's the organisation so much as the people in charge of it."

I understand what he means and consider the implication.

"This will make negotiations more difficult." I say. "Unless we can find the fault."

Gerard makes a noise of agreement.

"I'll set my people to investigate the possibility. Perhaps you should do the same." He suggests.

It takes me a second before I realise he's referring to Kate and Henry. It's cruel in some ways, but I've deliberately not made contact with either of them.

"Maybe." I say, meaning it.

.

AN: Okay this has gone off track. It's ok though, I can still follow the rough idea. I just have to steer it back in the right direction.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yay! Kate and Henry get remember by me at last!

.

CHAPTER 6

.

.

_"Tesla. Did SCIU do any research into vampires or similar areas while you were there?" I ask._

_He thinks for a moment. "No. I don't recall anything. But then if they were really serious about messing around with things they shouldn't like the Cabal, they'd probably go out of their way to keep me out of the loop."_

.

_Gerard reads my face. "Yes. I believe someone up top has been forcing the game in their direction. Information being distorted, cases claimed to have been investigated that have in fact not. No, I don't think it's the organisation so much as the people in charge of it."_

_"I'll set my people to investigate the possibility. Perhaps you should do the same." He suggests._

_"Maybe." I say, meaning it._

.

I'm hovering over a keyboard. If I'm to contact either of them I need to know their current details. I just can't bring myself to do it.

"Magnus?" Will asks from behind me. I didn't notice him enter, I must be losing my touch.

"Henry and Kate," I tell him. He doesn't need any more to understand the problem.

"They'd understand. I did. Okay there might be a slight anger issue at first but they'll get over it."

"It's not what they'd think, Will. It's, when this is over, I'll still have to do it again to them and I'm not sure I could. I feel cruel as it is. Don't get me wrong, it was necessary..."

Will rests a hand on my shoulder, it's not much but it's comforting.

"Thanks." I say.

I type in Henry's name first.

.

We're in Gerard's control room, the large screen on the wall split into two.

"Magnus. It's so good to see you. I knew you weren't dead. Not the great Helen Magnus."

I smile more genuinely than I have in days. It's good to see Henry too.

"What's up doc?" Kate says from the other side of the screen.

"I'm sorry that I had to contact you under these circumstances but I need your help."

"Sure whatever doc." Henry and Kate say in almost perfect synch. They both go wide-eyed for a second then focus back on me.

"It's Afina." I say simply.

It takes a while before it sinks in. "No way!" "I thought she was dead?"

"So did I."

Will walks forward. "We think someone up top in SCIU is pulling strings and causing trouble."

"How do you know?" Kate asks. "Isn't it more likely it's another rogue group?"

"No. We've had contact with SCIU, both official and unofficial, and it doesn't seem like one hand knows what the other's doing." I answer.

"You want us to check it out?" Henry.

"We have a team here doing just that but yes, I'd like you to work with them on this. We're heading to a war we can't afford to start if this goes too far."

"Right. I'm on it."

"No problem, doc."

The screens go blank and I promise myself I'll contact them again before this ends.

.

Most of the day passes before either group gets back to us.

I'm sat in my suite when Mal calls me to the control room again.

"Magnus."

"Doc."

"Kate, Henry."

"Doc, I've found a few leads but you're not going to like it."

"Go on Henry."

"Right, I was checking all the message traffic via a rem-"

"Henry." Will rolls two fingers.

"Right. I think it's literally the top brass. The person writing the pay-checks, so to speak. Highman. Uh, K. L. Highman." He looks at me with sad eyes. "Sorry, doc, I couldn't find his full name, he's keeping himself offline. I think Highman might be an alias... His job's overseeing the whole thing, rules and stuff, and links to the UN."

"Kate?"

"Pretty much the same as Hank but from a different direction. We've checked with the other team and they've got the same fish too." She glances sideways as if looking at Henry. "From what I've seen this Highman guy seems bad news. I don't think he got up there the normal way."

"Thank you. You've been a great help."

"Don't mention it. Hey Magnus?"

"Yes Kate."

"You're not going to go off grid on us again are you?"

"I promise. We'll talk properly when this is over."

Both Kate and Henry nod and bid goodbye before their screens go blank.

"Guess we know where to hunt." Will says breathing out.

.

Gerard's people were checking background on K. L. Highman. Henry was right. He didn't seem to actually exist.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I glance around to see the man himself standing a few steps away.

"I was just thinking about Highman." I tell him.

Gerard steps up beside me, holds my gaze for a while.

"I have to go check on my cargo." He says. "Would you care to join me?"

I follow him below deck.

We enter the part of the ship set aside for storage.

We approach a closed crate and he opens it with a flourish. "Project Aardvark." He announces fondly. "Sucking up all those little ants."

I look at what's in the crate and laugh.

"Gerard, I never knew." I say playfully.

He lifts the machine from its wooden cradle.

"I've studied your work for a long time." He tells me. "Had a bit of a gift for making things since I was little. Do you think it will be any use?"

I study the machine carefully. "Does it do what I think?" I ask.

"Yes. At least it's supposed to. I've had a few snags in the details but so far it can slow a normal human such as myself down to almost half their speed."

I marvel at the craftsmanship.

"It's amazing what persistence and a childlike imagination can accomplish." Gerard says. "Helen, do you think you would do me the honour of completing my life's work."

"Life's work?"

"Yes, I've been designing this beauty since I was a teen. I only began actually making it after my company began turning millions but it's always been there. In my mind. Like I said, persistence and a childlike imagination."

He grins at me and I can't help but find it infectious.

"I've taken it as far as I think I can, further than I ever truly expected. I give it to you on two fronts. First, because I admire you and everything you do and I truly believe it is right for me to finally pass the flame to you. And second, to be frank, because if we get it to work the way I used to dream it would, it will be one hell of a weapon against Afina's vampires who wish us harm."

.

AN: Have I got them wrong? I think I've got them wrong. I'm going to have to have a bit of a Sanctuary DVD binge I think.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: One more chapter after this one I think.

.

CHAPTER 7

.

.

_"I think it's literally the top brass. The person writing the pay-checks, so to speak. K. L. Highman. His job's overseeing the whole thing, rules and stuff, and links to the UN."_

.

_"I've studied your work for a long time." Gerard tells me. "Had a bit of a gift for making things since I was little. Do you think it will be any use?"_

_I study the machine carefully. "Does it do what I think?" I ask._

_"Yes. At least it's supposed to. I've had a few snags in the details but so far it can slow a normal human such as myself down to almost half their speed."_

_"I've taken it as far as I think I can, further than I ever truly expected. I give it to you because if we get it to work the way I used to dream it would, it will be one hell of a weapon against Afina's vampires."_

.

We're standing among the assembled soldiers of both Gerard's men and Theraus' vampires.

"We fight side by side as brother and sister." Theraus calls over the crowd. "The hope is not to fight our own but the choice is theirs alone. I ask you each to put aside ancient quarrels, shed biased beliefs and join together as a whole. One people. Vampire and human, together."

There's a low cheer from the vampires. Some of the humans join in, others glance around nervously.

"Helen." Theraus greets as we meet at the edge of the throng. "Thank you for your support."

"It's my pleasure. We are seeing my dream come true, both races side by side."

"I fear this is only temporary. We vampires do accept your claim to humans being an asset, however,"

"Change takes time." I agree when he stalls. He nods.

"What is the plan?" I ask. Both Gerard and I agreed the confrontation would be led by Theraus.

"We will go to Afina's camp. You have no doubt seen the fallout surrounding her encampment, however that will be nothing if she begins an attack against your cities."

I nod.

"I will lead a group into her camp to offer her a final chance. If she refuses, we will be forced to subdue her and her army."

"I understand."

"I would ask you to join us to explain from a more human perspective but I believe with your personal history it would be unwise. Perhaps you and your vampire would join the lead reinforcement team? It would be appreciated if you are available should she see reason."

"Of course."

"And what of this human component?"

I take a deep breath. "How much time do you have?"

.

It's one hour before we're due to re-join Theraus and the soldiers. We're at an SCIU facility in Nevada.

Henry managed to track the name K. L. Highman to an actual person in the SCIU ranks. It appears he had two jobs only the second was much lower down the food-chain.

It's against many of my morals but after much discussion we had a plan.

"Dr. Lennison? Could you sign off on my project please?" A woman in a white coat asks. She's carrying a clipboard with several forms pinned to it.

The man looks harried but takes the proffered forms.

I watch from behind the door as he scribbles his name across multiple pages.

I look away quickly at Will, hiding in the next room. I can see him, just.

The woman thanks Lennison and leaves with her clipboard.

I catch Will's eye. He nods.

I close the door gently as Will rounds the corner with a taser. Lennison barely has the chance to react to me before I'm catching his falling form.

I signal with my eyes for Will to lift his feet.

We carry him into the side room Will hid in, place Lennison on the sofa. Nice office I think to myself.

I go back to his desk, boot up his desktop.

I'm conscious for time as I search for files on vampires or Afina.

It doesn't take long before I stumble across what I'm looking for. For a man who keeps himself offline his computer files aren't very secure. No password and only light encryption. I crack it easily.

"Magnus." Will says quietly through closed lips. He's making sure not to say my name where other might hear but we didn't come up with an alternative.

He indicates the door with his eyes.

I copy the files, wishing the man didn't keep his desktop offline. It would have been so much easier if he'd been connected to the internet.

I switch the machine off and hide in the room with Will and the unconscious Lennison.

"Oh. He was here a minute ago, maybe he went to lunch?" It was the woman from before. I don't see who she's talking to.

We wait for a while, but not too long, to make sure they've gone. We're on the clock so we leave sooner than I would have liked. I don't go back to Lennison's desk, if there's more there then that's too bad.

We carry Lennison out of the office, watching the halls. I send the one beep signal for Gerard's men to flick the switch. For mere seconds the cameras and other internalised electrical systems will go crazy. Hopefully the security will believe it's a fuse. That's what it's been designed for.

The lights flutter and we make our run for it with our load.

.

Gerard stands beside me as we watch Lennison stir. Hira and Harus join us in watching the troublesome man.

"Is this the one?" Harus asks.

"Yes."

We are in the vampire's settlement, Lennison is in a cell.

"What will you do with him?"

"It will depend." Gerard answers carefully. "But for now, he shall remain under lock and key. We can't have him orchestrating any new difficulties while we deal with Afina."

Hira hums agreement. I smile at the quiet vampire.

.

We're waiting outside the edges of Afina's camp. Theraus and his delegates are inside the main tent with Afina herself.

It's quiet.

The air is tense, everyone, human and vampire, knows what's coming.

A bloodied and shredded vampire appears at the edge of the camp. "Theraus is dead! Afina has killed him." He yells, falling to the ground.

.

AN: We're getting there, aren't we. Just one more. I was a bit iffy about how to deal with the Lennison/Highman issue, can you tell?


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Last chapter!

.

CHAPTER 8

.

.

_We're waiting outside the edges of Afina's camp. Theraus and his delegates are inside the main tent with Afina herself._

_It's quiet._

_The air is tense, everyone, human and vampire, knows what's coming._

_A bloodied and shredded vampire appears at the edge of the camp. "Theraus is dead! Afina has killed him." He yells, falling to the ground._

.

The onslaught begins.

Vampires burst from the camp, Afina standing regally at the boundary between the flowing tides.

The vampires beside me are eager to avenge Theraus and burst forth to attack. The humans among them follow, fear and anger mixed.

I realise despite being at the front before I'm now in the tail of the group, Gerard and Will beside me. We race forward with the last of our side, the humans and slower vampires.

.

The fighting is violent and bloody and I find myself genuinely afraid.

I see Gerard among his men, fighting like a man half his age. We'd managed to better his Aardvark to reliably slow an opponent and now he uses it to help the humans, and occasional vampire, out of their depth.

Many vampires and humans fall. To subdue Afina's army sounded easy in just words.

Gerard ducks a blow from an attacking foe but the machine takes a hit.

I flee between vampires to save my friend but I know when I arrive I'm too late.

"Take it." He tells me with his last breaths. "Make our dreams come true."

He falls silent.

I lift the Aardvark, firing at the vampire approaching me with claws and fangs bared.

There's a wire loose and I have to dodge and weave before I can reattach it. The second I do I point it at the vampire ahead. A frown crosses her face as she realises she can't move.

Another vampire, one I recognise from our side, joins me to fight through the crowd. With the Aardvark, Afina's numbers quickly fall and in moments we have a large number of prisoners.

As the fighting slows the mass of casualties becomes apparent and I hand the Aardvark to my vampire partner.

I rush to the nearest injured and take to my calling. Many are untreatable but I save a few.

That's when I notice Tesla is missing. I look around and spot him in the distance.

He's like a wasp, dancing around his prey, never where they strike.

I admire his tactics but choke on my breath as he's sliced by a claw. Another vampire joins the fight and I fear I've lost another friend but then two more from our side joins him and I breathe out.

"Helen." I recognise the voice and freeze. Why did I give away the Aardvark? I finger my gun that lies on my lap.

"You don't want to do that." Afina tells me in her calm and eternally uninterested voice.

I begin to stand when I hear a shot. I turn and see Will holding a gun directly at Afina.

The other vampires hear too and turn on her.

There's a mad rush towards Afina and instinctively I back away, getting to my feet.

Will rushes around the mass and grabs my shoulders.

I try to take one last look at Afina but they've already gone.

"It's over." Will says.

.

"I'd like to remind you, you have kidnapped a citizen of the USA." The voice says over the speakers. "Understandable though the reasons were, there will be consequences."

"We are prepared to take them."

Tesla is leading the inevitable brush with SCIU and US government. I stand to one side, hidden from the camera, and watch with admiration.

While we were at Afina's camp, the technical, non-fighting section of Gerard's crew had scoured the files Will and I had retrieved from Lennison's computer.

"We have proof of his intentions and the summary of what his actions have wrought should be in your inbox by now."

I see the man on the screen glance away for a moment and I smile.

His eyes scan the email quickly. "We will convene in person in two days." The man on the screen says. "Be sure to keep the prisoner in reasonable conditions and I shall make a point to argue for leniency on account of emergency and international security. I will contact you when a time and place have been agreed." The screen goes blank.

.

"Mal will see to Gerard's estate." Will tells me as we stand by the rails. "It's basically what his job was before so it seems right.

I nod. Think about those we lost.

After a moment Will walks away. I stay in silence, still thinking.

Much time passes and I leave for my suite to pack.

On my way, I pass the new leaders. Hira and Tesla are discussing the work that needs to be done before vampires can freely walk among the humans.

I leave them to it. It will be a long time before the world settles and it becomes safe for humans and abnormals alike. No point interfering where I'm not needed, I have a sanctuary to run.

.

AN: There we go, the end. Hope it was good. Please review or fav.


End file.
